A Sting in the Tail
by rubyblue100
Summary: Bruce is determined to cure Selina of her stealing habits by introducing some domestic discipline into her life. WARNING CONTAINS DISCIPLINE SPANKING


A/N I loved the scene in The Dark Knight Rises where Selina is dancing with Bruce at the ball and he insists that she gives him the necklace back that she stole from him. Yet he was not angry and the chemistry was delicious between them. Soooooooo, well it meant I had to do a spankfic because I can't resist. In my little story Bruce and Selina are living together.

It is a one shot going nowhere story but I loooove Bruce Wayne. Well not as much as I worshipped the Joker *sob sob* (still have not got over that yet.) Carlisle eases the pain though. J

WARNING - Yes it is a recurring pattern, this story will contain spanking. PLEASE do not read if spankfic is not your cup of tea.

I do not own Batman's world anyhow, shape or form.

**The Cat Thief: Part 1**

Bruce lifted Selina Kyle's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly, while never leaving eye contact. "The bracelet looks charming on your wrist." Selina purred with pleasure. "However, you know I must insist that it goes back to the rightful owner." Bruce slipped the diamonds from Selina's tiny wrist and then held out his hand for the matching necklace!

"Honestly Bruce you are such a spoil sport. It is not like the old dame can't afford a new set and the bracelet compliments me, you said so yourself. And can you imagine how I would look in_ just_ the necklace?" Selina gave her most devilish smile which was in total contrast to the big _innocent looking _chocolate coloured eyes that penetrated Bruce's resolve.

Bruce continued to hold out his hand expectantly as he tried to keep a stern expression. Visions of a naked Selina now dancing in his head and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. Huffing Selina handed over the matching necklace. "I really do not know why I put up with you." Selina began to slink away, heading back into the main hall where the charity ball was in full swing. It was time to hunt again and these plump little birdies were rich pickings.

Bruce sighed and then quickly fell into step with Selina before she disappeared again. He placed his hand firmly on her arm. "We need to go over some ground rules Selina." Bruce spoke softly as he turned her to look at him. "You live with me now. There is no longer a need for you to steal in order for you to survive."

Bruce paused to look into her beautiful face and caress Selina's long brown hair. She leaned her head into his hand and grinned wickedly. He kissed the top of Selina's head, taking in her scent. "No more stealing, it is not what I stand for Selina. I believe that you may have a much better incentive to keep those hands off other people's property by learning from more traditional methods." As he spoke to Selina he would occasionally raise his glass in greeting to a guest. However, Selina had his full notice all the same.

Bruce smiled at his guests yet he remained stern to Selina. Once she had an inkling of what Bruce's traditional methods might be, she laughed and flung her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Oh Bruce let us leave you're tedious guests to amuse themselves, they are such a bore." Selina gave a theatrical yawn before grinning again. "Let us go to the cave for some fun and games. I promise I will let you be on top, sometimes."

Bruce was speechless which gave Selina the opportunity to try and slip away and disappear into the crowed. He prevented her escape and again took hold of Selina's arm. "Selina Kyle, you understand full well that I am not on about playing. IF you insist on stealing then I will punish you!" Bruce spoke quietly yet firmly as he watched Selina. "Discipline and consequences will always be the outcome for breaking the rules." Bruce held up the jewellery to Selina's twinkling eyes.

Selina was about to walk away again when Bruce pulled her towards him so that their faces were virtually touching. "I will not hesitate to put you across my lap and spank you severely IF this stealing continues!" Bruce could not help but smile as he took in Selina's momentarily shocked expression. He knew it would not last.

"Is it a promise Bruce, I do just love a challenge." It was now Bruce's turn to be shocked as Selina sauntered away. He knew that she would continue to float his authority on this matter. He was serious on the warning and hoped that Selina would heed them though he expected that she would continue until she found herself in a situation where he would need to step in and take charge. He went back to the ball to replace the stolen jewellery to the rightful owner. Images of a naked Selina still occupying space in his head...

**A Sting in the Tail: Part 2**

Bruce warily climbed the stone steps to bed. He was home earlier than usual as it had been a quiet night. All he wanted was to shower and be close to Selina. He entered their room quietly and immediately his eyes locked onto the slightly open window. The bed was empty and it was apparent that the window was Selina's door. He knew there was nothing to be done but wait for his little thief to return.

Selina climbed effortlessly up the side of the house and pulled the window up just enough to slide back into the room. She knew time was short and that Bruce would be back from patrol at any moment. Peeling off her cat suit and boots she hid them along with her latest haul and went to take a shower. Selina was pleased with the pretty collection of diamonds and gold.

She felt refreshed as she left the shower, wrapped up in Bruce's towel she entered the bedroom where her eyes were drawn to her trinkets which she had been collecting for some months now. They were piled high on the bed; next to them was Selina's own wooden paddle hairbrush.

Chewing on her bottom lip Selina contemplated her options. Hastily she threw on pants, joggers and one of Bruce's white t-shirts and headed for the window. '_Too bad' _Selina thought_. 'I was happy here.' _Selina went to open the window, yet it would not budge.

Bruce entered the room and held up the window key. "Are you looking for this?" Selina knew she was defeated and would now face the music, this time anyway..."That is quite a collection, the hairbrush added a nice touch, do you agree?" Bruce sighed before looking his beautiful bandit in the eye and motioning her to stand by him.

Selina wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck and gave him her most dazzling smile. "Why Selina, you know what I stand for and yet you continue to go against me. Is it to hurt me? Mock me? Why?"

"Oh Bruce get over yourself, they are just my rainy day trinkets for when you are tired of my ways and decide to get a kitten instead." Selina suddenly looked every part the injured lamb and tears sprang into her dark eyes. After a few minutes of sniffling and tears she opened one eye to gage Bruce's reaction.

Bruce remained passive, before smiling and walking Selina towards the bed and then pulling her unceremoniously over his lap. Selina's reaction to this new indignity was to struggle and scratch. This continued until he raised his hand and bought it down extremely hard on her upturned bottom. "STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!" Bruce's tone was formidable and Selina stilled herself in an instant. That was not a tone to argue with.

"These are coming down." He said much softer now and pulled down her joggers to expose Selina's creamy bare thighs. "You, Miss Kyle are quite the actress. Why disobey me?" Bruce rested his hand on her upturned bottom which made Selina tingle and squirm against his hard thighs.

Bruce gulped and shifted and then became determined to complete this punishment. "No Selina, this is not time to play. I will spank you until I hear the truth and maybe see some REAL tears of regret." Bruce raised his hand and began to spank a bottom that only had a thin layer of panty to protect the sting that was building rapidly. Selina's face was ruby red and her behind made a matching set.

Selina was tough; she never cried and would never let ANYBODY get the better of her. Oh boy though, this spanking to her rear and the one to her pride was hurting so bad that tears began to leak from her closed lids and Selina began to sniffle.

Bruce picked up the wooden brush, angling her further over his lap and began to paddle not only an already very sore behind, but the backs of her bare legs. This caused Selina to holler and scissor kick in panic at the unexpected sting. Bruce pinned down Selina's trembling legs with his right leg and continued.

Her bottom was now crimson and swollen which matched her tender thighs. The unforgiving brush continued in a hard and steady beat. Bruce knew that Selina was near breaking point as deep sobs were erupting from her shaking frame. She put her hand behind her back to try and protect herself. Bruce caught the hand easily and pinned it to the bottom of her back and then continued. "Why take them Selina?" When only sniffles were heard, he hooked his fingers into the elastic of her panties and slowly began to pull them down.

Selina panicked and wailed anew. "ANSWER ME." Bruce's fierce voice made Selina cringe. Not wanting to be hit on a throbbing bare behind, Selina gave in.

"I am good at it." She shouted. "It is like a drug, sparkly things catch my eye and I collect them, ok are you happy now!" Selina cried in earnest and just gave in. "I will try h-h-h-harder Bruce, but please, no more." She went limp and sobbed into the quilt.

Bruce rubbed her back, thankful that she had finally given in and accepted her punishment. He gently helped her to stand. She struggled when Bruce pulled her close to comfort her bruised pride. Then just gave in as she needed the love and reassurance that he was offering. She was surprised at how nice this felt, the comfort anyway. Selina felt loved and safe which was rare in her world.

Bruce was glad that she had finally told the truth and had broken down her wall to let him in. He continued to comfort and admonish, yet his tone was back to its normal quiet pitch. "When you get the urge to steal, talk to me and we will work out a solution together. However!" Bruce pulled her to arms length and tilted her chin up to look her in her eyes. "IF you continue to take other people's belongings and be sneaky and dishonest, next time the pants will also come down. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Selina nodded yet remained silent as she battled to stop the ever flow of tears. He wiped a tear away with his thumb and stroked her cheek. "Into bed."

Bruce helped her get under the sheets and he pulled the covers over her and sat and stroked her hair, she was asleep almost instantly. He placed the jewels to one side, as he would deal with them tomorrow. He knew he had dealt with Selina severely as he had promised her that he would. He recognised that she had needed guidance for a very long time and would continue to need it until she accepted that she was safe, loved and secure and had no need to steal.

He mused that next time he would not be so hesitant to give her what she needed even if it was not what she wanted...


End file.
